FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a method for dismantling bulky parts of pressure-vessel fittings of a nuclear plant into transportable part-sizes, which includes inserting a bulky part into an open transport container with the bulky part projecting by a predeterminable amount above an end surface of the transport container, supporting a separating device on the end surface of the transport container and fixing the separating device relative to the transport container, and separating the bulky part above the end surface.
A method of that type is known from Published East German Application DD 222 997 A1. There, an absorber element being formed of a plurality of absorber rods is drawn out of a fuel assembly of a pressurized-water reactor into a transfer container. A ceiling is provided with a plurality of transfer wells, into each of which an ultimate-storage container that is open at the top is inserted. A separating device which is set down at the end surface of the ultimate-storage container has a top side on which the transfer container having the absorber element rests. The absorber element is then moved a predeterminable amount into the ultimate-storage container and is sheared off through the use of the separating device. Positioned underneath the ceiling is a transport container, into which the loaded ultimate-storage container is inserted. The method according to Published East German Application DD 222 997 A1 requires a very deep water tank, since disposed above the separating device is the transfer container which is at least 4 m long and above which a sufficient water covering of several meters is still necessary for shielding reasons. Furthermore, the provision of a plurality of containers (transfer, ultimate-storage and transport containers) is required.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 40 31 153 A1 discloses an installation for the comminution of fuel-element cans. The fuel-element can is introduced into an introduction well and is supported on the bottom of a slide-guide chamber. A shearing slide detaches part of the fuel-element can and pushes the detached part to an ejection device. A container is disposed underneath the ejection device and receives the detached part.